


Ballerina

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [94]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know absolutely nothing about ballet, so I had to have my cousin who is a ballerina try to explain things to me. I apologize if parts of this make absolutely no sense, I’m a musician and not a dancer for a reason, sorryyyyy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about ballet, so I had to have my cousin who is a ballerina try to explain things to me. I apologize if parts of this make absolutely no sense, I’m a musician and not a dancer for a reason, sorryyyyy.

“I’m so nervous,” you said as you finished warming up with your colleague. She glanced over at you, “You’re the best damn dancer here, that’s why you got the lead, you have nothing to worry about.” You walked over to your small space backstage and tried to calm down, so naturally you put on 5 Seconds of Summer, their music always helped. You were required to turn off your phones when you went backstage so that it wouldn’t interfere with the sound check, so you used a cd player. Nobody else was with you, so as you hummed along to Outer Space, you did a few a la seconde turns just to stay a bit loose. You could feel yourself calm down, and when the song was over, you knew you were ready to perform.

After an admirable performance, you went to go change out of your costume, and into the outfit your had brought. It was a black lace cocktail dress with cap sleeves and a pair of simple black flats. You left your hair up and walked out to go greet the people in the lobby who had seen your performance. You met dozens of important people, but to be quite honest, they were all very boring. You went to go get a glass of water from the refreshments table and heard a voice say, “You were fantastic.” You glanced over to say thank you and then your jaw dropped.

“Calum Hood - not a big fan of ballet but you were amazing.”

You smiled and tried to remain composed, “Well thank you, I have to admit I’m a fan of your work too.”

He raised his glass towards you and grinned, “But you’re the star tonight.” 

The other boys then walked up next to him and were about to say something to him, when they noticed you were standing there. Michael stuck out his hand, “Hi, y/n is it? I just wanted to say that you were great tonight.” You stood there talking with them for a few moments, still completely starstruck. “I’m just wondering - why are you guys here? Aren’t you supposed to be on tour?” Ashton shrugged and sipped from his glass, “We get invited to a lot of events, and we just happened to be in town for this one and we didn’t have any other plans. Good thing too, because that was performance was awesome.” As the evening went on, the crowd cleared out, and it was down to you, a few other dancers, and the guys.

Luke looked over at the other boys, “Apparently there’s a crowd of fans outside, do you guys want to go say hi?” Ashton and Calum both agreed to go say hello, but Michael wanted to stay behind a bit longer. He assured them he’d catch up with them in a few minutes, but wanted to see some of the behind the scenes aspects of ballet first. You led Michael to the backstage area and gave him a tour. He watched as some of the other dancers stayed behind to practice more, and tried his best not to disturb them. 

You just walked past a door, “That’s where we all get dressed, but there’s not much in there but mirrors, makeup, and costumes.” Michael stopped in front of the door, “Can I see?” You didn’t understand why that would be interesting but decided to show him around the area anyway. He looked at each individual mirror where the dancers got ready and stopped at yours before you even told him it was yours. “Someone has our album, that’s so cool.” You opened your purse and pulled out the cd player, “That’s actually mine, we’re not supposed to use our phones, and the music really helps to get rid of my nerves.” He smiled and kept walking around, not really saying much. After giving him the “grand tour” you led him back out to the lobby. 

He glanced outside and could see the fans waiting for him, “I should probably get going.” 

You nodded and looked towards the doors leading back inside, “Me too, I need to practice, we have another performance tomorrow.”

“Really? What time?”

“Two to six.”

Michael smiled and reached into his pocket to grab his phone, “Well we have a show tomorrow at seven, if you want to come.”

“That’d be great!”

He put his phone up, “Can I take a picture? I’ll show it to our manager and give her your number so that she can get you before the show, y’know, be my personal guest?”

You let him take the picture and then gave him your number. Moments after he texted it to his manager, you got a text from her asking what time she should pick you up before the show.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it, I’ve actually never seen you guys live so this is pretty exciting.”

Michael hugged you before leaving, “See you tomorrow at the show, hopefully we can hang out after! Oh - and good luck during yours, not that you’ll need it, you’re the best dancer I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
